edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordor
Witchking 1286727879.jpg Sauron model.jpg MorgulOrks.jpg Khamul.jpg Slave Camp.jpg Black Easterling.png Dolguldurork.jpg Dolguldur ork.jpg Game2014-0ba6a.jpg Game 2015-10-24 01-18-24-419.jpg Cirithungol 1404228343.jpg Minasmorgul 1404229636.jpg Dolguldur 1404228712.jpg Mordor is one of the most aggressive factions with an open fortress, which provides 8 Plots and 8 defense areas. The whole gameplay of the faction is focused on the central hero Sauron, who is responsible for the development of upgrades and activation of various forces. By fulfilling tasks the power of Sauron may be multiplied and expanded, whereby various heroes who are linked to his will become more powerful at the same time. Mordor has a variety and mass of different troops, but they are weaker than other factions in direct fight. On settlements and outposts troops from Minas Morgul, Cirith Ungol and Dol Guldur may be recruited. Strategic Points Castle The castle of Mordor is equipped with battle towers all around the outside and 4 building plots around the citadel. On these 4 building plots, the player can build catapults, barricades, or Guardians of Cirith Ungol, which can cast a fear spell pushing enemies away from the base. It doesn't posses any walls but the many defense building plots are cheap and strong and are upgraded to fire arrows once the Battle Tower is under Sauron's Influence . It possesses 8 main building plots and 9 defensive tower plots. Cost: 5000 resources. Camp The camp doesn't have the 4 center defense plots, but the player can still build 7 sentry towers on small defense plots that will be upgraded once the Battle Tower is under Sauron's Influence. Cost: 2000 resources. Outpost The outpost can be selected to build either Minas Morgul, Dol Guldur or a basic Mordor Outpost where the Orc Tent, Arsenal, Tribute Camp, Troll Cage, Great Siege Works, and Battle Tower can be constructed. Cost: 2500 for Minas Morgul or Dol Guldur, 1200 for regular outpost. Settlement On the settlements the player can choose to build Cirith Ungol, a Slave Camp or a Slaughterhouse. Cost: 800 for Cirith Ungol, 200 for Slave Camp and Slaughterhouse. Buildings Units Naval Units Naval units are the only one which can travel over water they are built at docks which need to be captured. Once captured the player can train the units, but other players can capture it, canceling the training. Heroes Gorbag/Shagrat Shagrat was a large, long-armed orc, Captain of the Tower of Cirith Ungol, and one of the orcs who found Frodo Baggins after he had been poisoned by Shelob. In the Edain Mod he is also paired with Gorbag, an Orc captain of Cirith Ungol, originally from Minas Morgul. Gothmog Gothmog was the Orc lieutenant of the Witch-king in the Third Age, from Minas Morgul, notably at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Mollok Mollok is the king of the trolls. He is clad in battle armor that renders him very resistant to damage, yet he is one of the most underused heroes. He was never named but is represented as the Troll that attacked Aragorn at the battle of the Black Gate. Dark Marshal In the centuries since the Dark Marshal and his fellow kings became Ringwraiths, he has become even more sadistic and malicious. The most black-hearted and unrelentingly cruel of all the Nazgûl, his name is a byword for misery and death. Where the Dark Marshal passes, evil creatures fight harder, fearful of their lives whilst good warriors feel the icy touch of death upon their hearts. Shadow Lord The Shadow Lord was once the king of a small and insignificant kingdom. When Sauron offered him one of the Nine Rings, the promise of its power proved irresistible. Now, his physical being all but gone, and his will enslaved to Sauron, the Shadow Lord wears his dark pride like a cloak, blotting the sun from the sky and dimming the sight of his foes. Mouth of Sauron The Mouth of Sauron was a living man, the ambassador and messenger of Sauron, the Lieutenant of the Dark Tower of Barad-dûr in Middle-earth and one of the most devoted and dark servants of Sauron at the time of the War of the Ring. His true name had been forgotten, even by himself. Shelob Shelob was a Great Spider. She was the greatest offspring of Ungoliant. During the Third Age she lived in Mordor and was known to feed indiscriminately, preying on orcs, men, elves, and dwarves alike. She was encountered by Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee in their quest to destroy the One Ring. Sauron Sauron is the central point in the strategy of Mordor, his power affects all around him and as he rises in level, so does his Ringwraiths and Mouth of Sauron. He can never truly die once bought and simply becomes a shadow which comes back after a short period of time. Grond Grond, also known as the Wolf's Head, was a one hundred-foot long battering ram with a head in the shape of a ravening wolf. Though named for Morgoth's warhammer it was created in the likeness of the Wolf of Angband, Carcharoth. External Buildplots Buildings Units Heroes [[Khamul|'Khamul']] Khamûl was one of the nine Ringwraiths, second to the Witch-King, in Middle-earth after Arnor was defeated. During the Third Age, he held Dol Guldur as Sauron's lieutenant. After the Witch-King was slain, he became the Lord of Nazgûl for a short period. [[Witch-King (Mordor)|'Witch-King of Angmar']] The Witch-king of Angmar was the leader of the Nazgûl or Ringwraiths, and Sauron's second-in-command in the Second and Third Ages. Once a king of men, he was corrupted by one of the nine Rings of Power given to the lords of men and became an undead wraith in the service of Sauron. He is also present in the Angmar faction. Spellbook Tainted Land= Cost: 1 point Visual Effect: The land becomes corroded, gaining a greyish look for some time as the land becomes corrupted. Gameplay Effect: All units that stand on the Tainted Land gain 25% armor. Can be used to cover up other ground powers such as Elven Forest or enemy Tainted Lands. It will also cover up allied Tainted Land, so be careful to make sure who's land you're covering. |-|Eye of Sauron= Cost: 1 point Visual Effect: Summons a controllable Eye of Sauron which can be selected through the hero palantir. Gameplay Effect: Any units under the Eye will gain +30% damage. In addition, all enemy leaderships under the eye are negated. This is a good early game buff to even the playing field for your Orc Warriors. |-|Endless Hordes= Cost: 1 point Visual Effect: All troops regain a unit that appear in a similar manner to the level 2 out of combat unit regeneration. Gameplay Effect: The endless hordes of Mordor are inexhaustible. Replaces one fallen unit of every horde on the battlefield. This includes heroic units, and hero battalions such as the Black Riders, the Castellans, the Morgul Riders and many other. |-|His Deadliest Servants= Cost: 3 points Visual Effect: None Gameplay Effect: The Ring Hunter and Battle Armor upgrades are unlocked for the Witch King, Khamul, the Shadow Lord and the Dark Marshal. This allows them to either buy the standard Ring Hunter upgrade or their unique Battle Armor upgrade. |-|Terror of Cirith Ungol= Cost: 3 points Visual Effect: Shelob emerges from the ground. Gameplay Effect: Call the giant spider Shelob under your control for a 100 seconds (1 min and 40 seconds). She is a deadly hero killer capable of stopping a hero in its tracks and then catching up to him instantly. She can also summons spiderlings to do her bidding and destroy her enemies. |-|Reinforcements of Rhun= Cost: 3 points Visual Effect: A battalion of Rhun Halberdier Warriors and Easterlings appear from the edge of the map near the player's starting point. Gameplay Effect: Calls permanent vassals from the distant lands of Rhun which appear at the edge of the map. The reinforcement will only arrive once 120 unused command points are available. They can be upgraded with Heavy Armor if the Tribute Camp is put under Sauron's Influence. One Horde of Easterlings and one Horde of Rhun Halberdier Warriors. |-|Arrow Volley= Cost: 2 points Visual Effect: The target area is riddled with several volleys of arrows a short time after a couple warning shots are fired off. Gameplay Effect: The units and heroes in the target area take damage every time an arrow volley strikes, this power is better paired with some stun power since the arrow volley can be avoided. |-|Call the Horde= Cost: 7 points Visual Effect: All Orc producing buildings are surrounded by a tornado like special effect. Gameplay Effect: Temporarily drastically increases the recruitment speed of any orc type units to the point where the longest part in the production process is the animation of the orcs exiting the building. Best used when the army has been entirely wiped since it will stop if the CP cap is reached. |-|Darkness= Cost: 6 points Visual Effect: The entire map is covered in darkness, lowering the brightness. All units gain a leadership fx. Gameplay Effect: Temporarily covers the whole map in darkness. All Ally units gain +50% damage and +50% armor. Does not stack, negates any other weather spells in progress but can be negated by other weather spells. |-|Reinforcements of Harad= Cost: 7 points Visual Effect: Two battalion of Haradrim Lancers and a Mumakil appear from the edge of the map near the player's starting point. Gameplay Effect: Call permanent vassal from southern Harad which appear at the edge of the map. The reinforcement will only arrive once 240 unused command points are available. Two hordes of Haradrim Lancers and a Mumakil. |-|Power of Past Ages= Cost: 10 points Visual Effect: The Necromancer is shrouded in Darkness and red lightning strikes around him. Gameplay Effect:Awaken the forgotten power of Sauron, which he lost during his downfall. The Necromancer become Gorthaur, the scholar of Aule. Also cause minor knockback effect and damage once activated on the Necromancer or Gorthaur. |-|Grond = Cost: 10 points Visual Effect: Grond emerges from the target Great Siege Works. Gameplay Effect: Order the designated workshop to construct the mighty, wolf shaped, battering ram Grond to tear down the fortifications of your enemies. Only one Grond can be present on the battlefield. Grond is mounted by six fire arrows archers that deal a huge amount of damage to anything they hit, however whether or not they decide to attack is often random. Upgrades Strategy The spam must be REAL!!!! Being as aggressive as possible is key since Mordor bases have virtually no defenses. Map control is very important since building a sub-faction outpost can give Sauron up to 3 levels. Start off by building a Barrack, an outer Tribute Farm close to your base so its easy to defend and then pick between either Gorbag/Shagrat or a sentry. It is key to constantly harass the enemy taking down outer buildings with strike and run while building up the hero stock and expanding on the upgrades with influence of Sauron. It is important to get the tribute camp under the influence of Sauron so that your reinforcements can gain heavy armor, expanding their utility. Category:Playable Faction Category:Evil Faction Category:Mordor Category:Orc